


Sai's morning

by KillJoys



Category: Naruto
Genre: A short fluff for Sai week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoys/pseuds/KillJoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short work for Sai week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sai's morning

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't planning on doing a pairing but after rewatching the first arc with Sai and the way he interacted with Naruto I just couldn't help it. I hope you enjoy please leave a review and Kudos, Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ~Killjoys
> 
> Also my tumblr is Toffeeee if you want to get updates on my other stories.

The remaining stars blinked listlessly as dawn drew near. Sai sat in the cool quiet awaiting the arrival of a pink-dipped sunrise, shifting his cold wet arse over the dew moistened grass. He almost found himself yawning in the dusky light while the still air and frosted flora surrounded the spot where he sat, brush in his hand.

He knew soon the birds would begin their morning songs and the wheel would continue to turn. He would return to his state of being as a killing tool for the root. His mind blanketed to muffle any unnecessary thoughts. But now in these early mornings his paintings were his own. Pieces of him he could draw out and capture in the paper. It almost made him feel real, normal.

The window creaked slightly with resistance to its old pains sliding opened in the brisk morning. Naruto shifted under his covers but the steady of pace in his breathing indicated to Sai that the boy was still asleep. Daylight had not yet dipped this low into the urban sprawling of the inner streets of Konoha where Naruto's apartment stood so the room remained darkened when Sai lowered his feet softly onto the floor mat.

Naturo’s bedroom was warm from the boy’s body heat and Sai couldn’t withhold himself, peeling off his dampened clothes and letting his notebooks fall to the floor, slipping his chill marble skin under the covers to wrap tightly around his personal heater. He didn’t forget to cover Naruto's mouth as he awoke startled by the temperature shift with a squeal muffled by long icy fingers.

“mmmmph! yur breebing!” Naruto wailed as he struggled to unwrap legs from around his own “mobe yur hamd.”

Sai complied by slipping his fingers in-between Naruto's lips which he unconsciously opened and began sucking lightly. A familiar taste hit his tongue and Naruto twisted around to face the other man. “You were painting again weren’t you?” Fingers now removed

Sai nodded and gazed at the halo of golden hair looking as soft as feather down, glowing in the sunlight that finally peeked over rooftops and through the dirty window. Surprisingly Naruto looked wide awake despite being woken so early and was watching Sai with his endlessly deep sapphire blue eyes.

A large smile broke across Naruto's face and he tucked his unnaturally warm body around Sai’s slim figure. “Doesn’t the cold bother you at all?”

“Yes. It does.” Hot hands continued sliding over him, burning his skin and strangely making him shiver.

“then why do you go?” Naruto asked and shifted them both so he was on top, trailing fiery kisses down white skin, lighting up Sai’s veins.

“hmm. You could say, at that time I...I want to. It’s something I want to do.”

A hot mouth connected with the skin on his neck and Sai gasped at the sparks that shot through him. Slowly Naruto glided his lips up the smooth skin of his neck and jaw, pausing to nibble here and there until he felt their lips connect and he pressed himself into their kiss. Sai felt something like a hunger growl within him and he raised his hand, fingers holding Naruto's chin signalling to him to let him in. Naruto did as he was told and Sai slipped his tongue between open lips into the warm mouth, tasting and sucking as Naruto's own tongue and soft lips did the same. Their bodies became flush and Naruto suddenly wished he'd had the foresight to sleep naked. After a few moments Naruto pulled back enough to peer into Sai’s coal black eyes, his pinked cheeks the only hint of what Naruto was doing to him, “and when you come here? Is that something you…want to do?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t come here if I didn’t want to.”

Naruto pouted but understood perfectly well that Sai’s difficulty at expressing, let alone feeling any kind of connection had been all but stripped of him and that, at least for now, this was probably a very deep expression of the young man’s affection. The two of them had an odd sort of relationship because of this, but Naruto hoped one day he could help his friend to nurture and develop his emotions slowly.

“I want it too Sai.” Naruto breathed into Sai’s neck and Sai realised his own smile was forming, one which he hadn't had to consciously imitate.

As they lay together, Naruto felt his body willing him to get a few more hours sleep and after shifting between the sheets he ended up tucked under Sai’s arm with his head on the man's chest, listening to a heart beating just below the surface.

 


End file.
